goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Chucko and Cy Kowalski Visit King Bob in the Insane Hospital, Beat Him Up and Get Grounded
(sequel to Chucko Kowalski steals my job and gets grounded) In Cy Kowalski's room, Chucko Kowalski walked up to his big brother Cy. Chucko: Cy! Cy: What is it, Chucko? Chucko: King Bob chased me with a mace after I stole Fluttershy106's job, and then I got him sent to the insane hospital. Cy: Oh my god! This is terrible! Don't worry, Chucko! Let's go visit King Bob in the insane hospital and beat him up! Chucko: Good idea, Cy! Let's go! So Chucko and Cy left the room and then they left the house. Chucko and Cy went off to the insane hospital, and then they entered the insane hospital, and they walked over to the reception. Reception: Hello! What would I do for you? Chucko: We would like to see King Bob in the insane hospital. Cy: Yeah, we like to visit him. Reception: Okay, he's on the third floor! Off you go, then! Chucko: Thanks! Cy: Come on, Chucko! Let's go! Chucko and Cy walked off and he went through the hallway. Then he reached the elevator. Chucko: Let's take the elevator! Cy: Good idea! Chucko pressed the button to open the elevator doors, and he and Cy went inside the elevator. Then the doors closed. Chucko pressed the button to go to the third floor. Chucko and Cy rode the elevator up to the last floor and they reached it. The doors opened and Chucko and Cy left the elevator. The doors closed and Chucko and Cy followed the hallway on the way to the ward where King Bob was. Then they entered the ward, and then they found King Bob. Chucko and Cy turned angry. Chucko: That's King Bob, Cy! The king of the playground who chased me with a mace after I stole Fluttershy106's job! Cy: So, you've been chasing my little brother with a mace, eh? King Bob turned angry. King Bob: Yes, I chased him with a mace because he stole Fluttershy106's job. Cy: You're doing something bad to him, that you, do not mess with the Kowalski family ever! Chucko: That's it, Cy! Let's beat him up! Chucko and Cy charged towards King Bob, much to his horror. Chucko and Cy began to beat up King Bob. They were yelling in anger and King Bob was screaming in pain. Then King Bob fell to the floor and were badly injured. King Bob: Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! Ouch! I'm hurt! Will someone help me?! I'm hurt very badly! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Chucko: That's what you get for chasing me with a mace! Cy: You heard Chucko! Serves you right for doing so! King Bob: Chucko, Cy, you'll pay for this! That's it, I'm calling my friends about this! Owww... Chucko and Cy left the ward and shut the door. King Bob was in pain. King Bob: I hope my friends will break me free. Then Chucko and Cy were walking down the road. Chucko: Oh boy! Poor King Bob, he's in pain! He deserved it! Hahahahaha! Cy: Yeah, that will be a lesson to him! Do not mess with the Kowalski family ever! High five! Chucko and Cy high-fived each other. Chucko: Tomorrow, Lawson will take King Bob's throne and he'll rule the playground. Rachel will be his queen. There will be cookie taxes, and everyone will be building statues of King Lawson and Queen Rachel out of mud, and all goody-goody kids including the 4th Graders and other goody-goody 5th Graders will be building a pyramid out of mud! They'll be mopping floors and do as King Lawson and Queen Rachel say! Hahahahahahaha! Chucko and Cy continued to walk along. But suddenly, Jordan and Jerome came, much to Chucko and Cy's horror. They were very angry. Jordan: Chucko and Cy, how dare you beat up King Bob while he's in the insane hospital?! Jerome: Jordan and I have just got a phone call from him that you did that! Jordan: You called that a good insane hospital visit?! No! It's a bad insane hospital visit! Now King Bob's badly bruised and injured, because of you! Jerome: That's it, we're calling your parents! Chucko and Cy went home crying. Chucko and Cy: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (We see Chucko's dad angry with a firey background surrounding him) Chucko and Cy's dad: (Scary voice) Chucko and Cy, Chucko and Cy, Chucko and Cy, Chucko and Cy, Chucko and Cy, get over here right now! Back home, Chucko and Cy's parents scolded Chucko and Cy. Chucko and Cy's dad: Chucko and Cy, how dare you beat up King Bob in the insane hospital?! Chucko and Cy's mum: You called that a good hospital visit? No! It's a bad hospital visit! Now King Bob's badly bruised and injured, because of you! Cy: But dad, I had a complaint from Chucko that King Bob chased him with a mace for stealing Fluttershy106's job! Chucko: That's why we have to teach King Bob a lesson by beating him up! Chucko and Cy's mum: You know you shouldn't have done that! Now King Bob's in pain, because of you! Jordan and Jerome will have to break King Bob out of the insane hospital and take him to the hospital because of that! Chucko and Cy's dad: That's it, both of you are grounded, grounded, grounded for three days with no TV, no computer, no video games, no nothing! Go to your rooms now! Chucko and Cy went to their rooms, crying. Chucko and Cy: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! This whomps! Chucko's dad: You two know what whomps! Beating up King Bob in the insane hospital! That's why! CAST Joey as Chucko Kowalski and Jordan Eric as Cy Kowalski and King Bob Moira as Receptionist Steven as Jerome and Mr Kowalski (Chucko and Cy's dad) Bridget as Mrs Kowalski (Chucko and Cy's mum) Scary voice as Chucko and Cy's dad's angry voice Trivia The audio featuring the Angry German Kid's dad beating up the Angry German Kid was used as an audio as Chucko and Cy beat up King Bob Category:All Chucko Kowalski deserves Category:All Cy Kowalski deserves Category:Sequels Category:Grounded Stuff